Darkside Battle
by KatandCruger
Summary: The Rangers deal with an enemy the likes of whom they've never seen.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Power Rangers. The characters Ronin and Roccio are mine.

Darkside Battle

By KatandCruger

Everyone has a darkside in them. Some people can control it and some people let it control them. I am able to control my darkside unless someone or something provokes my darkside to come out.

My name is Ronin, I have spent most of my life fighting for good, my darkside and my twin brother Roccio who let his darkside control him. I am the holder of the Knight Ranger power and my twin brother is the holder of the Warrior Ranger power. The power is like the power that the Power Rangers hold but is twice as strong as there's. Our armor is like the medieval knights' but with a more future look to it.

Roccio has a never-ending grudge against me, probably because I fight for good instead of evil like him. Now he has gone after the Power Rangers and I must help them stop my twin brother.

Jen was working out by a tree with thick rope around it. When all of a sudden someone in a warrior outfit jumped out of a tree and knocked her down during one of her breaks. Before she could get up, he kicked her. He went over to her and picked her up off the ground. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jen asked him. "I am the Warrior Ranger and I destroy all those who fight for good." He then threw her against a tree. She hits the tree and is out cold. The Warrior Ranger continues to beat her until a wolf comes out of nowhere and attacks. "Ahhh, get off of me!" he cries out. He manages to get the wolf off and starts backing away. "I'll finish you and your friend later" the Warrior Ranger yelled and then disappeared. The wolf went over to where Jen was, she is in pretty bad shape. The wolf sat down next to her and started to howl. Wes was jogging on the other side of the park when he heard a wolf howling. Wondering where and why a wolf was howling in the park he started jogging towards the howling. The wolf sensed Wes was near and ran over towards him. Wes saw the wolf running towards him and could see that it was in distress. "What's wrong boy?" he asked. The wolf turned around and started running the way he came, wanting Wes to follow him. Wes followed the wolf until he stopped at the tree that Jen was at. "Oh my god, Jen!" He ran over to Jen and felt for a pulse, she had a faint one. "Thanks boy" Wes told the wolf. Wes then carefully picked Jen up and carried her back to the clock tower. When he got over to the clock tower the others ran over to him to see what was going on. "What happened Wes?" Katie asked. "I don't know Katie, I just found her like this in the park." Wes said as he carefully laid Jen down on the bed. "I was jogging on the other side of the park when I heard this wolf howling and followed the howling to where I met the wolf and follow it to where Jen was in the park." "How is she Circuit?" Wes asked. "She has a concussion, some cuts and bruises." Lucas brought up a cleaning cloth and first aid kit and helped Wes clean and bandage Jen. The rest of the gang decided to leave Wes alone with Jen. "Do you think Ransik had something to do with this?" Katie asked. "I don't think so Katie, this look like someone who knew what they were doing" Lucas said.

Mean while a mysterious person in a knight outfit is investigating the area where the fight was. He recognizes a pair of footprints. "Roccio" says the mysterious person and disappeared. Back at the clock tower, Wes was still sitting next to Jen. "Come Jen you are going to get through this and we will get the person who did this to you" he stroking her hair out of her face. He suddenly noticed how hot she felt. "Circuit something is wrong. "Oh no, she has developed a high fever Wes." Wes went to get some water and a cloth. When came back he worked on cooling her down. "Circuit, contact the others and tell them to come back." Circuit contacted the others "Guys you need to come back to the clock tower, Jen has developed a high fever." "Ok, we on our way." The others headed back to the clock tower. The mysterious person overhears the whole conversation on his communicator. "ROCCIO!" he angrily yells out. "Ah what's the matter Ronin?" Are you upset because I messed with a ranger?" Ronin turn to where the voice was coming from. He looked up and saw Roccio sitting on a branch in a tree. "You know I could have finished her off if it wasn't for your stupid wolf." Ronin spoke in serious tone. "My wolf protects the innocent and so do I." "Being good is so overrated." "It is so much fun being bad and creating chaos." Roccio said with a sigh. "You know beating on that ranger was kind of fun." Roccio then jumped off the tree branch and landed a few feet from Ronin. As Roccio got into a fighting stance his bottom face shield came up. "Come and get me bro." Ronin was also in a fighting stance and had his bottom face shield up, "With pleasure." The two twins started battling it out with each other.

The other rangers got back to the clock tower as quickly as they could. When they got there Wes was trying to cool Jen down. "How is she?" Katie asked worrily. "She's still pretty weak." "Right now I'm trying to bring her fever down." Wes said. Back at the park where the twins were battling each other. "Well bro, as much as I'm enjoying trying to beat the crap out of each other I have other business to attend to." "Such as destroying the other rangers." Roccio said as he disappeared in search of the rangers and evilly laughing. Ronin disappeared after him, knowing that he had to help them. Back at the clock tower Trip got a signal. "Guys we got company coming and one of them is not very friendly." Just then Roccio was at the clock tower calling for them. "Rangers, I know you are here!" "I am the Warrior Ranger and I tend to destroy you all and I have already taken down one of your rangers." "Then I guess I'll have to step in for her." Roccio turned saw Ronin standing right behind him. You just won't give this fighting for good business will you?" Roccio asked with annoyance in his voice. "Neither will we." Roccio turned back around and saw the rangers in front of him. "Ah, it's about time you guys showed up." "Time for Time Force!" the rangers called out as the morphed into the Time Force Rangers. "Oh this is going to be so much fun" Roccio said as he pulled out his sword and charged at the rangers. The rangers called upon their chrono-sabers and charged after the Warrior Ranger. Ronin also followed the suit and pulled out his sword and charged after Roccio. The battle was fierce as they attacked Roccio at all angles and Roccio blocking them all and striking at them. When they were finally all knocked to the ground, it looked like there was no way of escaping. But just as Roccio was about to finish them off something struck him in the back, which caused him to stumble. "What the?" Roccio said as he turned around to see what hit him. When he turned around he saw Jen morphed into the pink time force ranger. "You." he said as he charged Jen. Only to be knocked down by her chrono-saber. "You are going to pay for what you did to me and my friends." Jen said in a serious tone. "Full power." Jen said as she charged up her chrono-saber and fired at the Warrior Ranger. Roccio was able to dodge the blast from the chrono-saber. "You may have won this time, but I'll be back." he yelled as he disappeared. Wes ran over to Jen just as she started to collapse. They all demorphed accept for Ronin who just retracted his bottom face shield. "Is she going to be ok?" Ronin asked. "Yeah, she is going to be just fine, she just needs to rest." said Wes. "Hey thanks for helping us out and for your wolf helping Jen." Wes said to Ronin. "Your welcome." said Ronin. Then he disappeared and started his search for his twin brother.

The End, For now.


End file.
